


View Point

by RoyaiFan101



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, I’ve never written smut like this before, Rebecca is traumatized, Royai - Freeform, Second person POV, Smut, Timeline optional, Voyeurism, could be pre canon or post canon, doesn’t really matter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyaiFan101/pseuds/RoyaiFan101
Summary: You weren’t expecting to walk in on your best friend having sex with her commanding officer.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

When you go off to find your best friend and her boss, after not finding them in their office, you prepare to find them going over paperwork in the archives. Perhaps even making out. Why not? It’s not like they do a good job at hiding the fact that they’re blatantly in love with each other.

What you find instead is your best friend’s back against the wall, her naked legs wrapped around the Flame Alchemist’s hips, while her fingers run through his hair. Meanwhile, his uniform pants are pushed down enough for you to see his ass cheeks- _Not bad, Mustang_ \- and his hands are holding on to her own ass as he pounds into her.

_Holy Christ up above._

They can’t see you. They don’t even know that you’re there, watching in horror yet unable to turn and run away, but you can _see_ and _hear_ everything going on. You can see their jackets and Riza’s pants and boots in a pile behind Mustang. You can hear both of their moans, quiet due to not wanting to be caught- _too late_ \- and not due to being unenjoyable.

Why won’t your brain tell your legs to turn around and run away?

 _”F-fuck, R-Riza. Can I...?”_ You hear Mustang grunt, but he presses his face into her neck, muffling his voice and preventing you from hearing the rest of what he says.

What you do hear is Riza’s _”Yes.”_ as she moans into his neck as his thrusts become visibly harsher.

Two thoughts enter your mind as you watch the scene unfold. One: _No wonder Mustang manages to get all the girls_ and Two: _No wonder Riza puts up with his antics_. 

You can tell when _she_ cums, because her back tenses up and her legs tighten around him, and she chokes out _”Roy.”_ before her forehead rests against his shoulder blade.

You can tell when _he_ cums when he groans harshly against Riza’s neck, his hips stuttering against her own.

Mustang’s cock slips out of her, and you’re surprised at how impressive it is in its flaccid form. Your eyes widen and your hand clamps over your mouth in shock when a stream of milky white liquid trails out of Riza and drips to the floor by his feet.

_Oh. So that’s what he asked her earlier._

You hope Riza has a backup plan to prevent her ass from getting _knocked up_ with a baby belonging to her _boss_.

It’s only when Riza unwraps her shaky legs from his waist and sets her feet back down on to the ground that you’re able to turn around and sneak out of the archives room, grateful that they didn’t see you and that no one else is around to catch them cleaning up their mess.

The next time you see Riza is at the gun range, firing off bullseye after bullseye. You ask her how her afternoon was, and she tells you _”Uneventful. Couldn’t find the files I was looking for.”_ she groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose.

 _Liar._ You think to yourself.


	2. Chapter 2

You don’t mean for it happen again. But it does, six months after the first time.

You catch them in a warehouse this time. An undercover mission was going on, and while it had been going no where so far, you’d been sent to go find them.

You found them all right.

Riza, leaning against a stack of crates, her knee length dress hiked up around her waist, her panties hanging off of one ankle, and Roy on his knees between her parted thighs. Your jaw drops in shock at the sight you see. Riza’s head gets tossed back in a moan, her fingers clutching at her boss’ hair as he fucks her with his tongue. _Who knew Roy Mustang got down on his knees?_

” _Ro-Roy, fuck- baby. Don’t s-stop._ ” Riza gasped, biting her bottom lip.

” _You taste so good_.” He groaned, stuffing in two of his fingers inside of her.

You watch as your best friend cums, her hips gyrating against Mustang’s face, and you can hear him moaning as he laps at her arousal. You’re surprised they haven’t been caught you, as you watch from your spot in the corner. But you’re staying quiet, and so far they’re more concerned with their orgasms.

You watch, your teeth digging into your bottom lip, as Roy stands up and spins Riza around, bending her over the stack of boxes she’d been leaning against a few short moments earlier. He takes a foil square out of his pants pocket, pushes his pants to his ankles- _Holy shit is that man hung!_ \- and rolls the rubber onto his cock after ripping the package open with his teeth.

He puts one hand on her throat and the other hand on her hip as he thrusts into her, and both of Riza’s hands clasp around her mouth to keep her from crying out in pleasure. You just stand there, listening to the sounds of Riza’s moans and Roy’s grunts, their noises of pleasure nearly drowning out the sound of skin slapping against skin.

” _Roy- Roy! Don’t stop! Fuck!_ ” She groaned, resting her cheek against the wooden crate, her eyes screwed shut.

” _You feel so nice, so tight around my cock_.” He hissed, leaning forward to bite at her ear. He pressed the palm of his hand into her lower belly, pulling her closer to him, growling in her ear. You can tell Riza cums, her back arches against his chest and she turns her head to kiss him on the mouth. 

When Riza kisses him, his hips still against her ass, and every time you hear him grunt you suspect a jolt of cum is filling up the condom. When they’re done, Mustang leans up and slowly pulls out of her.

Then, you see _panic_ on his face.

” _Shit!_ ” He gasped.

” _What?_ ” Riza asks, and for a moment you think that he has seen you, watching them from the shadows.

” _It fucking broke!_ ” He hissed.

 _Uh oh!_ You take that as your cue to get the hell out. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh... Yeah. This exists now.  
>  ~~Sorry not sorry~~


End file.
